The Phone Call
by kepc
Summary: Set at Nick and Tess's combined hens /bucks party after the damaged veil and the first kiss. How some of us would have liked it to play out...


_**Ok here's a quick little one shot set at Nick and Tess's combined Bucks and Hens night...You know the other story so here's mine!**_

 _ **Enjoy and review if you like:)**_

 _ **Drover's Run…**_

Stevie has finally confessed about the damaged veil to Tess while deflecting Alex's flirtations.

He's having a field day with her knowing she's a little embarrassed about their shared kiss earlier.

Not much time has been spent thinking about the kiss or the embrace they shared while broken down.

Well not from Stevie's angle anyway she's been too worried about the veil.

As Tess explains whether there is a veil or not it will be the happiest day of her life.

Stevie's relieved but also confused by the turn of events not just Tess's relaxed attitude but Alex's flirting too.

….

The lights shut down and the crowd murmurs as to why.

A light shines and music wafts across the room.

Stevie grins and questions." Kate is that you?"

She sits on a nearby stool and Alex plonks himself down and straddles her.

Stevie's been this close to him before but notices differences this time.

Even though he's behind her she can smell the remnants of this mornings aftershave and just enough sweat to make his body smell warm, manly and divine.

She loves that aftershave.

Internally she chastises herself for these runaway thoughts.

….

Kate flings her hat into the crowd.

Alex catches it and places it onto Stevie's head.

As she looks back at him, he innocently rests his hand on the outside of her thigh.

Goosebumps race across her skin and her face flushes with a tinge of pink.

Thank god the lights are dimmed she thinks.

…..

He smiles at her and she holds his eyes with her own.

She sees questions in them, or is it her imagination.

His legs are either side of her.

He's so close she can feel the warmth of his left leg as it rests against her.

She turns back to enjoy the dance, again wondering what in the hell she's thinking.

...

He looks at the back of her head with the hat perched on top of it.

She suits hats, any kind of hat but he loves it best when she isn't wearing a hat and the sun is shinning on her gorgeous hair.

Especially when she's just washed it and let it dry naturally.

Her curls hang wildly about her face.

Many times he's been tempted to push an errant curl back behind her ear.

But you don't do that to ya mates.

Do you?

Dropping his head slightly he leans forward and inhales.

He doesn't know if its her perfume or her shampoo either way he loves how she smells.

Always has.

...

Alex yells and yahoos like everyone else encouraging Kate on.

Stevie claps her hands in appreciation and leans back ever so slightly .

He moves his hand from her thigh so he can clap and she feels disappointed and wonders why she is having these thoughts.

He's her mate.

...

Later in the evening Stevie is in the pantry getting more chips when Alex fills the doorway.

"Ahh shit Alex you frightened the hell out of me."

"Sorry I thought you knew I was here."

She stands looking at him. " Are you going to let me out ?"

He smirks at her and takes one step to the side.

As she's about to move past the door jamb he takes the tiniest of steps towards her, effectively pinning her in.

She looks around and nervously asks. " What are you doing Alex?"

With a mischievous look on his face he asks. "I was wondering if you'd like to try a second kiss?'

...

Her eyes sparkle and she softly presses her hand onto his chest.

Like a big cat hunting its prey he doesn't take his eyes off her.

He lets them explore her face ,lips and eyes up close.

She rises up .

Lowering his head he lets his eyes drop shut as their lips brush together.

...

"Friends first then love. Stop horsing around Alex." She growls playfully and she pushes him out of her way.

His eyes fly open.

Slightly embarrassed he watches as she disappears into the dining room.

Inhaling he rests his elbow on the shelf, his hand moves up to touch his lips where hers almost were.

He smiles.

...

Stevie sits outside grabbing some fresh air and dissects the kiss.

They'd shared some very personal thoughts and feelings this afternoon and at one point she wanted to hold him.

Tell him everything would be ok.

But you don't do that to ya mate.

Do you?

...

"Hey! Wondered where you got too.'

With little movement she looks at him and thinks quickly.

"Did you know she could do that?"

"Nah, sometimes ya don't know people as well as ya think ya do." He replies.

"Sometimes ya don't know ya self as well as ya think you do."

'Didn't know I was gunna kiss ya." He comments as he sits close beside her.

"Me either." She replies smiling at him before nervously looking away.

...

"Do ya wanna just forget about it?" She asks.

"Well not unless you do."

"For the record I don't what to be anyone's rebound girl."

"I don't wanna be anyone's rebound guy."

...

"Well that doesn't leave us much choice does it? I don't want to get involved with anyone until we're friends and you don't think girls and guys can be friends."

"I'm willin' to give it a try."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and if it doesn't work neither of us lose.'

She smiles at him and holding out her hand says ." Well I won't kiss you but I'll shake on it. Friends?"

" Yeah friends." He answers as he takes her hand.

...

Both smiling they shake hands.

He doesn't let her hand go.

Reaching over he cups it with his other one.

"You've got really nice hands Stevie." He offers.

She giggles and replies. " Except for the dirt under my nails and the callouses on my palms."

"I don't care I like em anyway."He comments.

...

She looks at him.

Really looks at him.

He looks up and catches her studying him.

"What?" He asks still holding her hand.

"You're sweet Alex, very sweet." She comments without filter.

He lets her hand go and ever so gently pushes a curl back behind her ear.

...

She leans in.

He does too.

In the blink of an eye things change.

This kiss is completely different to the one from this afternoon.

It's soft, almost innocent.

Parting they look at each other.

...

'That's was nice, really nice." She says softly.

"Yeah it was. What lip gloss do you use?" He asks.

"I haven't got lip gloss on why?"

"You taste sweet."

She giggles and answers. " I've just eaten marshmellows Alex."

Shaking his head he answers ." No you tasted like that this afternoon too."

She blinks several times as he watches her.

...

He leans forward.

So does she.

"Alex!" Nick calls.

Alex looks annoyed as he moves back and shakes his head.

"Yeah what do you want we're out here!"

...

"I forgot to tell you the old man rang earlier, the heifers are calving and he wants you home." Nick calls as he walks closer.

"I can't drive Nick I've been drinking." Alex replies wishing his brother would go away so he could kiss Stevie again.

"He's sent one of the boys over for you. He's waiting out the front." Nick answers

Stevie stands up. " I'll see ya when I'm looking at you Alex."

"Stevie wait." Alex calls.

She turns back.

...

Nick is still standing there.

Alex looks at Nick and back to Stevie.

"Walk me out?" He questions.

"Nah I'd better get back inside I am the best woman." She brags with a big smile on her face.

He smiles and offers. " I'll call you later ok?"

She nods and smiles at him.

...

Nick and Alex head of in one direction while Stevie moves back inside.

A delightful feeling permeates her spirit.

He said she has nice hands and tastes nice.

You don't say those things to someone whose just ya mate.

Do ya?

...

Quickly and quietly she gathers empty glasses and begins to rinse them at the sink.

Daydreaming she doesn't hear him arrive back in the room until he whispers close to her ear. " Forgot my hat."

She jumps then laughs.

His eyes twinkle at her and she really wants another kiss but doesn't get a chance as Tess brings another tray of dirty dishes in.

Leaning low he whispers. " Don't go to sleep before I ring."

"Ok' She answers.

...

Two hours later Stevie is almost asleep curled up on the couch.

The phone shrills loudly into the peaceful night.

Lethargically she reaches over and simultaneously stretches , yawns and says . " Hello sleepy Drover's girl here how can I help?"

She giggles and rolls onto her side. "Yeah that might be nice but I'm all fresh and clean and you my friend would be covered in gunk."

Again she laughs then her smile fades as she listens.

"Yeah I did too. Yes I agree we're both rebounding. I know it does make sense to wait." She agrees feeling sad but knowing he's right.

After several more minutes of conversation which is their usual light hearted comic relief she hangs up.

The exhilaration of ten minutes ago gone.

...

Sighing she stands and begins to walk towards her room when the phone rings again.

"Hello Drovers Run, Stevie speaking."

She smiles as she listens.

"Yes you're right we both grown ups and so long as we don't rush things we should be fine."

Turning towards her room she giggles and chatters to him and slowly closes her door.

...

 **On Kilarney...**

Alex stands covered in slime, shit and amniotic fluid as a newborn calf wobbles around while its Mother licks it and nuzzles it.

"It's a little heifer Stevie I think I'll name it after you." He suggests down the line.

"No she's a Hereford a prime little red head with big brown eyes and a cute little rump.

He laughs loudly.

"Hey listen I've gotta go how about ya meet me at the Truck stop for a coffee tomorrow. "

Again he laughs and replies. " Hey its the best I can think of at two o'clock in the morning. I'll get better with time if ya give me a chance?"

His smile grows and he replies. " Ok its a date. Yeah seriously a date keepin' it simple remember. Yeah you too night."

As the line goes dead he smiles to himself as he tosses the phone onto the Utes tray.

He's got a date.

You can do that with ya best mate can't ya?

...


End file.
